November eleventh
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: A different Birthday for Zoro.


**November eleventh**

I wanted to do a one shot for Zoro´s birthday but somehow different from my regular ZoNa stories, look at the rating. I couldn´t upload it on time but well, here it is.

* * *

The Mujiwara´s swordsman was doing the night watch. He regularly spent it in the crows nest but today he needed a change. He was sitting on the stern of the ship staring at the ocean.  
Strangely he couldn't sleep, he was distracted by the rhythmical sound of the waves crushing against the ship. The night was pitch black, only a few stars were shining in the sky. They called his attention as they were the things that told him that he had his eyes open. He tried to close them and to fall asleep but somehow he kept opening them up to stare at the horizon.  
He sighed in frustration. He hadn´t been able to train that day. He had an injury on his rib, nothing serious in his opinion but Chopper didn´t think the same. The little deer asked him to stop training for a week in order to get better, of course Zoro didn´t agree at first but the doctor was so insistent that he promised he wouldn´t do it at least for 2 days. That was probably the reason he wasn´t sleepy , he wasn´t tired. He sighed frustrated again.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice in a nagging tone interrupted his thoughts.

"Nami?" He looked at the red haired girl. She had a blanket wrapped around her whole body. It was a cold night, one of those nights that breath looks like smoke coming out of your mouth when you talk.

"It´s cold! You should be resting" She complained as the same time she moved next to him.

"I have to watch the ship" He explained her, not making eye contact.

"Right!" she said ironically, as if that ever stopped him from sleeping on duty. She sat next to him and placed the blanked on top of the two of them.

"I´m ok woman" He sighed but the warmth of the blanket felt good.

"Chopper said…" She said in her bossy tone.

"I know what he said, but I´m not sleepy" He interrupted her.

"We are cranky, aren´t we?" She commented.

"It´s cold, you should be in your room" It was his turn to nag her.

"I´m ok" She rested her body against his and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Troublesome woman" He mumbled while he lifted her up and placed her between his legs. Nami rested her head on the crook of his neck. Zoro wrapped his arms around her waist and the two of them remained in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"Train… but I can´t" He frowned.

"That´s all you think about" She pouted.

"Hey! What´s your problem with my training?" he pocked her on the side.

She giggled, it was her ticklish spot.

"You spend all your time drawing those maps and I don´t complain" He continued torturing her.

She grabbed his finger to stop him "I won´t do any maps tomorrow" she tilted her head to look at him.

"Why?" what was so special about tomorrow, he wondered. "Is it Christmas again?"

She giggled "Not yet"

"It´s some kind of holiday when you can´t do the things you like?" he guessed.

"You are so lost" she kissed his jaw.

"Don´t tell me we are docking on an island with shops on sale!" His voice showed a slight tone of fear.

She laughed now "What day is it tomorrow?"

He wondered "I don´t know"

"Actually, what day is it, now?" She insisted.

He looked at her, trying to find out by her expression.

After a few seconds she gave up. "Happy birthday baka" She smiled at him.

She noticed how his eye grew bigger in surprise and decided to kiss him. He was a little taken a back at first but he enjoyed the kiss later.

"So! What do you want to do?" She broke the kiss and asked him excited.

It was a little too quick for the swordsman to let go. "I don´t know" he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was too caught up in the moment to feel the chill of the night on her skin now that the blanket wasn´t covering her arms.

"Come on… How would it be a perfect day for you?" She broke the kiss and asked him.

He thought about it while the navigator pulled the blanket up, around his neck to cover her arms and started giving butterfly kisses to his neck.

"This is nice" He said closing his eyes and enjoying the warm feeling of Nami´s company.

The read head melted. Like whenever Zoro, the former pirate hunter, said things like that to her. His sentences weren´t poetry or full of compliments but coming from him, they meant the word to her. "I won´t mind spending the rest of the day just kissing you" it also allowed her to be more forward to him.

He chuckled "I´d like to see Sanji´s face when he´ll find out that his Nami-swan likes this marimo"

Nami giggled after hearing Zoro using the cook´s nicknames but continued kissing and caressing him.

"But I guess all that would lead to a mess and I don´t want to fight that ero-cook on my birthday" his fingers brushed her hair. He felt the soft breeze of her breathing on his neck.

"Yeah" She said disappointed. Of course they couldn´t go kissing around the ship for the whole day, their nakama´s would find out and everything would be awkward.

"What time is it?" He asked her just before kissing her eyebrow.

"00:15, 00:20, something like that" she answered.

"I guess I´ll spend my day sleeping" he commented.

"What! No!" she pouted.

He kissed her nose "Don´t complain! You´ll be doing the same"

"No way!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who said you could stop hugging me?" He asked her.

"You are boring, I don´t want to hug you. It is boring!" She complained like a child.

He chuckled and lifted her in his arms, wrapping her body with the blanket.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Don´t you want to spend the day with me? How about the night?" he looked at her.

She nodded smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They walked around the ship, aimlessly would be the word Nami use, until they reached the kitchen.

When Zoro placed her on the bench next to the table she had to say something "So this is where you were trying to get"

"Shut up" He said while he searched for a bottle of sake "Get my cake"

"What?" She asked.

"I know that ero-cook made me a birthday cake, I want to eat it now. Just open the fridge" he pointed at the sealed refrigerator.

She sighed "I don´t think Sanji is going to be happy about it"

"Oh really?" he said clearly ironically "I don´t give a damn, it´s my birthday we do whatever I want" he complained like a child.

She walked towards the fridge "It doesn´t work like that"

"Why not? I had to carry your bags for the whole day on your birthday" He moved closer to her with the bottle in his hands.

"That was because you forgot it was my birthday! That was not birthday tradition, it was punishment!" She said as she used the combination on the lock.

"I didn´t forgot!" he jumped "This again" he sighed, remembering they had had this argument a million times "There is no rule that says that you have to say ´happy birthday´, first thing when you see the birthday person"

She opened the lock "Yeah right, I´m sure you remembered it and Robin was not trying to help you" Nami mimicked the gestures the archeologist performed suggesting it was her birthday when the swordsman entered the kitchen the morning of the 3rd of July.

"I REMEMBERED! That woman just put me nervous when she started saying: swordsman-san have you seen Navigator-san?, don´t you have something to tell her? and blabla" he continued quarrelling.

She took out the cake from the fridge and gave it to the green haired "You blushed like a tomato"

"I thought she wanted me to tell you something else" He dipped his finger in the cream and then sucked it.

She locked the fridge "Like what?" She smirked.

He sighed and started walking away "Something stupid in front of everybody" he mumbled.

She ran behind him, grabbing the blanket and putting it over her body "Stupid? Like what?" she was really intrigued.

"Shhh" He remembered her that everybody was sleeping.

She shut her mouth until they reached the mast and started climbing it. "What?"

He reached the crows nest and sat on the wooden floor. She quickly sat in front of him with the blanket on her lap as it wasn´t so cold in there, her eyes big, still expecting for his answer.

"Something stupid like you look pretty or something like that" He rolled his eyes.

"Why is that stupid!?" She wasn´t amused by his answer.

He took a sip of the sake and offered her the bottle. "My hair is green" he commented.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She took the bottle from his hands.

"What would you say if I tell you that my hair is green?" He looked at her gulp the liquid.

"Ohhh!" She shook her head a few times "I would tell you: No way I can´t believe it!" She said ironically.

He sighed and took another sip of the bottle not talking anymore as if he had made his point.

"What?!" She stared at him "Oh wait" suddenly her face was enlightened by a huge smile. She jumped to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while he drank.

"Woman!" He complained about her sudden move.

"You mean that it is stupid to tell me I´m pretty because it´s obvious" She said while kissing his cheek.

He sighed again; it made him really nervous when Nami acted like that. He liked it but it was very unsettling.

"You are so damn cute" and she melted whenever he expressed his kind feelings towards her.

He didn't answer, just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"But you should tell it to me, we, girls like to hear those kind of things" She pecked his lips.

"You know what I´d like to hear?" He interrupted her smooches.

"What?"

"Thanks Zoro for saving my life so many times, your debt is cancelled" he said serious.

She laughed as it was the funniest thing she had ever heard "Baby, baby" she kissed his forehead. "You should know by know how to difference reality from dreams"

"Evil" he mumbled before taking another sip from the sake.

They exchanged a couple of sips without talking.

Nami thought about how strong he was, how protected she felt between his arms.  
When the swordsman took a big drink a trail of liquid escaped his lips and slid down his neck.

The navigator couldn´t help but to kiss it. "I really like your neck it´s so tough and smells like you" she nipped it.

He snorted "You always make those weird comments like: I like your hair now that it´s longer, it feels like caressing the grass"

"It´s true!" She took the bottle from his hands "What part of my body do you like?" she sipped the drink.

"Tsss" he sighed somehow frustrated by her complicated questions.

"What?" She insisted

"The obvious parts" he shrugged and took a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Oh come on! You are better than that!" She wasn´t offended by his choice she just wanted him to tell her something original.

"You want to hear something weird, like the things you say" he thought at loud.

"Those aren´t weird reasons, they are details that make the difference" she nodded.

"I don´t know… everything on you is nice, you know that" He really didn´t know what to say, he had never thought about those tiny details. He knew he liked Nami and that was it.

She couldn´t help but to smile but she quickly remembered that she wanted another answer "Oh! Come on, think of something!" she dipped one finger on the cake and licked it. "For example why do you like me better than Robin!"

"Oh! That one is easy! Robin is way out of my league, I would´ve never got a chance with her so I settled with the next thing at hand" he said smirking, knowing this will unleash the wrath on the red head.

She elbowed and glared at him "Ha-Ha so funny"

"That´s it! I like it when your nose wrinkles, when you are angry" he chuckled

She instantly relaxed her face "Baka"

He gave her a few pecks on the nose "If you weren´t such a pain when you are irritated I´d say you look cute"

"So that´s the reason you get on my nerves every day" She bit his lip.

He placed the bottle on the floor and moved his hands towards her face. He tilted it up and kissed her. They kissed for several minutes.

"So, my gift?" Zoro asked.

"That" she remembered and tried to stand up but the swordsman didn´t let her leave "It´s in my room" she explained to him.

He didn´t loose hi s grip around her "No, you are going to wake up Robin" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

He was probably right and she didn´t want to give the archeologist any reason to wonder why she was up so late, not that Robin ever asked anything when she finds the red head acting weird at night. She took the bottle and had another sip.

"So, now you owe me your gift…" He said and grabbed a piece of cake.

She lifted her eyebrow and waited for him to proceed. She couldn´t help but to think about how he was using her tricks.

"You know, I was really waiting for it, so as the birthday boy I think you should do whatever I want just to compensate… or as punishment" He used her own words and brushed her hair back so he could look at her face.

"Really?" She asked, that was her game and he was willing to play it against her, foolish, foolish swordsman.

"What should I ask?" he acted for a second as if he was really thinking about it "get naked"

Nami exploded in laughs, she knew he was going to ask her something like that but she hadn´t seen it coming so soon. "You can´t do funny things" her hand moved to caress his rib, just above his injury "Or your wound will open"

"I don´t know what you are talking about" He said serious "I just want to look at you"

She sighed "Look, greatest swordsman, lord of the decency, king of the auto control, green haired masochist, it´s not you who I´m worried about" she stared at his eyes.

Suddenly he was red as a tomato. "You mean you…" he couldn´t complete the sentence.

"I mean, don´t you see my hair? don´t play with fire If you don´t want to get burn, Roronoa" She licked her lower lip.

"I´m going to pour a bottle of Kerosene over my head" he said

She laughed "Baka" she kissed him. "I read somewhere that chocolate is a natural replacement for sex"

He grabbed half of the cake and gave it a big bite "Don´t you want cake?" He offered her a piece.

She giggled "Sure" She accepted it.

They ate the cake for a few minutes.

"This is good" Nami munched.

"Yep, that ero cook got it right this time" He gulped.

"Better than sex?" She asked him

"It depends" he said, oh how he loved to tease the curious navigator.

Nami quickly finished the cake and inquired him "On what?"

"Sex with who, how, when" he commented knowing this was not an answer that was going to leave the red head satisfied.

"How is this cake compared to sex with me" she folded her arms.

He chuckled "Worst… Mmm if this was related to physical contact with you, it would be like… mmm… This cake tastes like waving you from the shore while you are deep in the ocean on the ship"

She smiled "And this cake is good" If waving at her tasted like this exquisite cake it meant that more romantic ways of communicating with her were way better than that.

"Yes but it can´t even be compared to us together" he kissed her neck.

She enjoyed his sweet kisses on her neck but she couldn´t let him get away with it "and how about sex with other girl"

This was not in Zoro´s plan, he just thought she would be happy with his answer. She always surprised him in their discussions, she was better than him at that but he still couldn´t stop doing it. Anyway by know he kind of knew how to react at those compromising questions from the navigator "This cake is better"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled widely "So you really like having sex with me"

"I thought that was clear by now" he said matter-of-factly.

"I don´t know, you never told me" she nibbled his ear.

"Name the things I like" He sighed.

"MMM… Sleep, Train, Swordfight and drink?" she asked.

"Almost perfect, now the things I do all the time" He asked again.

"Sleep, train, swordfight and drink" she answer that one quickly.

"And you… You missed that two times" and kissed her bangs.

She giggled "So, If you repeat it, you like it… you are kind of obvious"

He kissed her cheek "I´m simple"

"What do I like" She asked lifting her eyebrow.

It seemed like the regular physical contact of their night would be replaced by dialogue. He was sure that it was worst but he couldn´t deny that he was enjoying it. It seemed like another kind of battle between the two of them. "MONEY, in first place… then maps, climate things, clothes, pissing me off, I think that´s pretty much all" He smirked.

She frowned but she didn´t want to show her frustration knowing that he was doing it on purpose "Almost right… I don´t care THAT much about you, I´ll put Sanji´s food in that place"

It was Zoro´s time to frown.

She couldn´t suppress her laugh for too long after seeing his face "Baka, I like you better than money" she whispered in his ear and kissed him.

He kissed her passionately, he knew how much she liked money so her words meant too much for him.

"Stop that" She broke the kiss.

"What!?" He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Touching me there" she said in a nagging tone.

"Why! Your belly! it´s not doing anything funny" he softly stroked her skin under her t-shirt from her ribcage to her hip.

"I know where that leads you…" she raised an eyebrow this time and pointed a finger to his nose.

"Hmph!" He snorted complaining. "Now I can´t touch you!"

"Not in a sexual way" She crossed her arms around her chest.

"What does that suppose to mean?" She was sitting on his lap, he still had his arms around her waist.

"Don´t do things that makes us want to have sex! You can't!" she looked at the bandages that covered his rib.

"Are you insane! Everything you do make me want to have sex with you" He said it as if she was suggesting the stupidest thing in the world.

"Shut up!" She blushed, it was some kind of a compliment coming from the green haired, then she thought about it "Everything?" She was intrigued, again.

"Yes! I´m a guy! Depending on what you do just differs the way I want to do it" He shook his head, he didn´t understand how she didn´t get it.

"No way! When I kick you in the ribs to wake you up and start yelling at you, you want to do it anyway?" She described a typical situation.

"Especially those times! I just want to pull your hair, bend you over the rail and give it to you hard and fast" He said remembering how annoying she could be and gripping his teeth.

"HA!" She squealed surprised "That´s kind of hot…" she bit his lower lip softly.

"That really turns me on too" He smirked pointing at her lip.

"Now everything turns you on!" She eyed him.

He didn´t answer and thought about it "You are the one that´s almost naked running around the ship and now you sit on me and kiss me, what do you want me to do!?"

"I´m not almost naked!" She complained

"Really? Jeans and bikini top?" He said.

"Hey! Bikini!, we where underwater, what else?! And you are always top naked!" She poked him right on his naked chest.

"That´s different! I´m a guy!" he said shaking his head and widening his eyes.

"You are even worst! You strip whenever you have to fight!" She noticed it out loud.

He snorted "It´s different! My enemies don´t lust over me!"

"I don´t care what others think! I just want to dress however I want!" her arms folded over her chest.

"Then don´t complain if guys don´t look at you in the eyes!" He looked at his cleavage.

"That´s sexual harassment!" She said indignant "If they can´t control that impulse they are pervs!" she whined "You should understand, you don´t look at me like that"

"I get you red head, they are weak" He kissed her forehead. "But they are pretty much 99% of the man kind"

She nodded.

"You women are way better than us on that" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are good, you are nothing like that…sometimes I even worry" she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Worry?" His hand caressed he back.

"Yeah… maybe you don´t react like that because I´m not sexy enough for you" she pouted embarrassed.

"Baka" He hugged her closer "I don´t react like that because I´m not weak, there is a proper time to stare at your boobs and is not when you are giving orders to the crew" He kissed the top of her head "But don´t worry I just want to stare at them all the time, as any other guy, only I can wait."

She tilted her head to look at him in the eyes. She realized how stupid was what she said to him but he answered her serious.

When he saw her blushing face he couldn´t resist the urge to kiss her. Her arms returned to his neck and they kissed for several minutes.

He broke the kiss this time "I just want to point out how difficult you are"

She moaned softly when he let go and remembered that they couldn´t do anything sexual "ME?"

"If men look at your chest they are pervs but if they don´t you worry" he pointed out.

"I don´t care about men, I´m worried about you!" she sighed loudly.

"But if I succumbed to your charms I´m sure you will considered me weak and you wouldn´t like me" he explained to her.

She didn´t answer and thought about it, he was probably right but she didn´t want to accept it and prove him that she was being really contradictory. "You do succumb to my charms" she nibbled his ear lobe.

"Oi Oi!" He really liked what she was doing but that was going to lead to where they didn´t want to end.

"Admit it" She continued with her heated kisses.

He moaned "Or what? You are going to rape me? GO AHEAD!"

She understood this was not working so she changed her strategy to a more aggressive approach.

"OUCH!" He screamed after feeling the finger of the navigator poke his rib, right over his wound.

"Say it!" she did it again.

"I´m glad you are worried about opening my wound" He said ironically

This time the navigator used 2 fingers to torture him

"I succumb to you every time!" He gasped in pain. "To your charms, your fists, your yells" he rubbed his hand over his bandages.

"Baka!" her arms, once again, moved away his neck.

"You are a pain in the gut" He whispered in her ear.

"And you are a freaking masochist!" she bit his cheek.

"Just be happy, you love to torture me" he shook his head, trying to get rid of her who continued biting him.

She let him go "You think we go together because you like pain and I´m, kind of feisty?"

He nodded "Sadist… yeah I guess that´s one of the reasons"

"Not sadist!" she punched him again. She realized that what she did had just proved his point and blushed.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Another reason could be that you are SO bad with directions that you found my navigation skills fascinating" She said cockily.

"Oh sure! I can´t resist a girl who is good with a compass" he said ironically.

She punched him again.

He chuckled "I can´t deny it´s handy to have you near, you always find a way to get to places fast" he didn´t want to admit his directional problems.

She laughed this time but her laugh was suddenly interrupted by a yawn.

"You should go to sleep" he said.

"No!" she hugged him and crushed her body against him.

"You are tired!"

"NO!" she answered angry

"Ok Ok" he said trying to calm her down.

They were having so much fun tonight, it was not usual but she was really enjoying being there with him just talking. Why would he want it to stop? "You don´t want to stay with me if we don´t have sex, right?" She asked with her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"I don´t mind staying with you" he said in a carefree tone.

"but you find me annoying" Her voice muffled against his neck.

"Sometimes, regularly not when we are alone" he caressed the nape of her neck.

"Because regularly we are having sex" she seemed as if she was trying to hide inside his embrace.

"Yeah" He smiled widely remembering their encounters.

She really liked to have sex with the swordsman but there were some other things she enjoyed to do too, maybe she was the only one feeling that and that scared her. "We are not doing it now!" She moved away from his chest and stared into his eyes.

"That´s not my fault! I asked you already!"

"You are an idiot!" she rolled her eyes.

He laughed and this only fueled her angriness, her arms retired from his body. "I probably should go to sleep" She said coldly and moved away from him.

"Hey, hey!" he extended his arm to catch her but she slapped it away.

He stood up and walked in front to her.

"We are not having sex so I´m leaving" she said glaring at the green haired.

He didn´t move so she pushed him, of course all she did was rebound and retreat a step back.

"Move away Marimo!" This time her hand slapped his injury but the swordsman didn´t flinch.

"I don´t want to" He said serious.

She frowned and moved away to pass beside him but the green haired got in her way again.

"Let me go!" she complained.

"No"

"I´m tired" she moved closer to him, trying to force him to walk away.

"You are lying" He didn´t move, so her chest collapsed against his.

"I´m cold in here" she looked down.

He sighed, removed his yukata and quickly put it over her shoulders.

She repressed the urge to smile. "Why do you want me to stay?"

His cold glare softened but he kept staring into her eyes. His arms moved and wrapped around her slim waist. Her stiffened pose relaxed when she felt the warmth of the green haired and his head landed on the crook of her neck. Her arms sneaked inside his yukata and wrapped around his back. The swordsman was big but he seemed huge; all slouched, hugging the slim navigator as if she was his pillar. She also seemed tiny inside the long yukata that was way too oversized for her.

They stood like that for minutes, just feeling each others affection. Nami´s hands inside his yukata brushed his back, his arms held her tightly around her waist and his warm breathing caressed her neck.

The morning sun invaded the room but the two of them never split up.

"Happy birthday baby" She whispered in his ear.

He moved his face to look at her pretty face. She tip toed to be at his eye level, he tilted his head down and the red head kissed his eye scar. The path of kisses moved down to his mouth where she pecked him softly. Her hands caressed his naked chest all the way until her arms wrapped around his neck. They stared into each other eyes for a few seconds while smiling until the swordsman lowered his head to claim her lips again.  
At first it was playful; he just brushed his lips against hers until the red head bit his lower lip implying he should stop playing and kiss her. The green haired understood this and pressed his lips against hers softly. His tongue timidly asked permission, stroking her tenderly. Nami quickly opened her mouth and let her tongue get in contact with his. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of savoring each other.  
It was weird to explain and they always ended up fighting when they discussed about why they ended up together. They couldn´t understand it well, it seemed as if some parts of one complemented the other. That was the most logic explanation they could think about it, maybe because of that they enjoyed each others company in spite of all the arguing. But really, the only reason they could find to justify why the spent the nights together almost every day were those sensations. Some called it chemistry, they didn´t know. It was something that made Nami´s skin goose bump every time the swordsman touched her or the uncontainable need to taste her lips when she talked to him. Probably sex was the perfect expression for that feeling. It sure was the best way to express them but it wasn´t only resumed to those moments, like now: kissing was amazing.

"BREAKFAST!" Sanji´s yell interrupted them.

The navigator broke the kiss surprised. She couldn´t believe it was morning already.

Zoro smiled "I guess I was right guessing I´ll spend my birthday sleeping"

Suddenly Nami realized that the day was just starting and she felt extremely tired "No" She whined but not because of that, she didn´t want to break the moment.

He kissed the top of her head "See you at breakfast!"

Nami gave him a quick peck and pouted, understanding that their time was up. She took off his yukata and handed to him before getting out of the crows nest.

When she placed a step on the deck she realized how exhausted she was. Probably Zoro was right and he was not going to be the only one sleeping during the day.

Ooooo

"Happy Birthday!" Yelled the Mugiwara crew when Roronoa Zoro opened the door of the kitchen.

He nodded and sat at the table to have his breakfast. The routine was the regular only that Nami hadn´t arrived yet.

"I had a cake for you Marimo but somehow someone managed to steal it" He glared at Luffy.

"WHAT! NO CAKE!?" The captain slammed his fist on the table.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Luffy I told you already! Someone stole Zoro´s cake and Nami is investigating who did it as the fridge was locked!" Ussop repeated to Luffy.

"But it´s Zoro birthday! We are going to have a party! We must eat cake!" He looked angry.

"I don´t care about any stupid cake!" The green haired said.

"I WANT CAKE" Luffy glared at him.

"I knew who did it!" The door of the room slammed open and Nami entered in.

The whole crew looked at her. She had an empty bottle of sake and the plate that used to contain the cake. "Happy birthday Zoro" she commented.

"Mph" was his answer.

"Or I should say, Happy birthday cake thieve!" She pointed at him.

"What!" Why was she giving him away! That witch!

"WHAT!" Sanji and Luffy yelled.

"He stole the cake and ate it by himself! I found this at the crow nest" She showed them the evidence.

"That´s not entirely true!" he tried to defend himself.

"Shut up!" She interrupted him.

"YOU ATE THE CAKE! NOW I CAN´T HAVE PARTY CAKE!" Luffy was uncharacteristically serious.

"Well… yes, but not like that… I mean" he said nervous

"MARIMOOO!" Sanji screamed

"I want a party cake!" Luffy started complaining to Sanji like a child.

"This shitty swordsman ate it!" The blond pointed at the green haired.

"Captain! I ask permission to punish him!" Nami raised her hand.

"What!?" Zoro stood up.

"But it´s his birthday!" Luffy said in a depressed tone.

"Yeah and because of him now we can´t have a party with cake and EXTRA MEAT!" She remarked.

"Permission granted!" Luffy stood up "I don´t have extra meat and cake so now Nami is going to punish you! Captains order" He said to Zoro.

He sighed defeated.

"Just until night when we will celebrate your birthday with a cake that Sanji is going to bake now" The captain finished.

"Zoroooo I want to re arrange the bedroom so you can help me moving some furniture around" She said and he slowly moved closer to her "We have this idea with Robin…"

The rest of the crew watched them leave the kitchen, most of them feeling pity towards the way the swordsman would have to spend his birthday.

When they arrived to the girls room Nami closed the door and looked at him.

"What do I have to move?" he asked frowning.

"Happy birthday" She threw him a bag.

He raised an eyebrow and opened it. It was some kind of silky clothes "What´s this?"

"The thing you need to spend your perfect birthday" She said as she started to undress.

He stared at her, she was way more interesting that whatever was inside the bag.

"Come on!" She insisted.

He took the clothes out of the bag and inspected them. It was a pair of green silk boxers with a matching short sleeved button shirt.

"Put it on! It matches mine!" She said showing him her green silky babydoll.

He did what she told him, the fabric was loose and felt nice against his skin. "What´s going on?" he still didn´t get it.

"Come on! Lock the door with the armchair" she said while getting inside the bed.

He quickly lifted the armchair and put it against the door. He wondered if she was going to sleep while he moved her furniture, but why he had to wear those clothes?.

"Are you coming or what?" She patted the place next to her on the bed.

He raised an eyebrow

"Didn´t you said that on your birthday you just you wanted to sleep? I guessed that in a comfy bed would be better than the deck or a hammock" she smiled.

Zoro greened, this was way better. He quickly joined her. She was right, her mattress and those silky clothes felt perfect, he was going to be able to sleep in her bed while everybody thinks he´s helping her re decorate her room.

The red head cuddled against him and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks Nami" he said.

She smiled, pulled the sheets over them and kissed his neck.

He kissed the top of her forehead "Great birthday!" He yawned realizing how tired he was.

Nami never answered as she fell into complete slumber.

First talking now sleeping; Definitively not the kind of activities he usually enjoyed with the navigator, It had been a different birthday but they couldn´t say they didn´t enjoy it.

* * *

The End

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? I think this is as romantic as they could get without being OOC


End file.
